


Wizard III: Off to See the Wizard

by audrey_cooper



Series: Wizard [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Kidnapping, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey_cooper/pseuds/audrey_cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious phone caller ups the stakes for Mulder and Scully. Post El Mundo Gira. Sequel to Wizard I and Wizard II.</p><p>Spoilers: Indirect mention of events in the Pilot, E.B.E., Irresistible and Teliko.  </p><p>Originally posted May, 1997</p><p>This is a sequel to 'Wizard II: The Yellow Brick Road' which is, in turn, a sequel to 'Wizard I: Mulder and Mutants and Babes, Oh My'. I'd love to say that you could read this without those, but you'd probably get lost in the poppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Only Had A Heart

*****

Just how far would you go, Agent Scully?

How far?

Agent Scully?

*****

Fox Mulder was alone.

He floated in a place that was no place, in a time that was no time. He did not question this fact, nor did he think of how he came to be in this place and time. He was alone. 

He had wanted to be alone. He had spent his time contemplating life and its many mysteries; shoring up the sides of his well of guilt so that he could dig it deeper. He had built his house of cards again and again, knowing that it would topple with the slightest hint of normalcy, of rational explanation. He had clung stubbornly to the one reason for his being.

He had done those things so that he would never have to come out and face the real world -- still alone. He had become accustomed to being alone over the years; had, in fact, pushed others away. They had all gone willingly, easily. His acerbic tongue and cutting wit had driven them out. Except for one. One who challenged him, argued with him, pushed him to his limits and beyond. One who stood by him, supported him, kept him sane and alive. One who had become necessary to him, as necessary as the air he breathed, as the quest that sustained him. One who had become the axis on which his world turned. Dana Katherine Scully.

He had changed, slowly. She had changed him, insinuated her being into his life so gradually; had overtaken him so silently and so completely that he felt like night ambushed by dawn. How had that happened? How had she managed to entwine herself so totally into his very being? 

He discovered something new: He no longer wished to be alone. 

Even so, he deserved to be alone. He had lost all rights to companionship long ago. So he did not question being in a time that was no time, a place that was no place. It was where he belonged.

*****

How far?

How far would you go?

*****

Scully called his name, asking the familiar question, "Mulder? Where are you?"

She was nearby now, and he damned himself even as he rejoiced that she was there with him; that he was no longer alone. He tried to answer her but his mind was somehow disconnected from his body. The message wasn't getting through. 

Another voice came to him, one he recognized, telling Scully that he couldn't answer. His gut twisted within him and he felt deeply chilled at the thought of Scully with the owner of that voice. 

He could feel her hands moving slowly up his legs to brush over his chest and arms, lingering on his hands. A soft warmth enveloped him; she had spread her jacket over him. Her scent swamped his senses fora brief time, a note of lily of the valley underlayed with her own unique essence. Her cool touch threaded through his hair, then came to rest upon his face as she traced his forehead, his cheekbones, his eyelashes, his lips. The scent of orange swirled around him, first mingling with, then dissipating Scully's light perfume. 

He became aware of the voice speaking to Scully, taunting her. "Are you sure, Agent Scully? Can you tell your partner by touch alone?"

Scully took hold of his shoulder and shook him, speaking to him in a clear, quiet voice. His heart soared. She knew him by touch. Knowing Scully, she would have some neat, logical explanation, but he felt warmed by the thought. He focused all his energy on answering her, but his vocal cords remained silent. Swallowing voluntarily was beyond him. 

"Good. That _was_ impressive. You do yourself credit, Agent Scully. He cannot answer you. He is in a deep sleep, one from which he will soon awaken."

This isn't sleep! This is torture! Sleepers can't hear, can't feel.

"What have you done to him? Who are you?" Scully's voice was strident now.

The voice didn't answer. 

"What do you want from me?" Mulder could hear the tears, and his gut turned again. The voice came again, urging her to explore. The owner of that voice was a master of mind games, and Mulder wished he could warn Scully to be on her guard.

He could feel her reluctance as she withdrew her touch, leaving him bereft, floating in silence. At least she was not hurt, able to move easily and freely. After a time, she came back to him, laying her hand upon the pulse that beat at his neck. 

"What do you want from me?" she asked. 

There was silence for a time, then the voice chuckled and said, "You are quite lovely. The contrast of your skin and eyes; not to mention that fiery hair. What is truly remarkable is that you are so unaffected about your appearance. Very unusual."

You sick fuck! Mulder tried every fakir's trick he had ever heard of, to no avail. He couldn't even change the rate of his breathing. 

Scully picked up his hand and grasped it so tightly he thought his fingers would break. If only he could reassure her somehow. She was trembling. 

That scared him. Badly. 

Scully rarely trembled. He could count the times when she had done so in his presence on one hand. On their first case in Oregon, when she had rushed into his room and disrobed by candlelight. After thinking they had lost time while pursuing the truck that contained the E.B.E. And again when he had held her while she sobbed after Donnie Pfaster had been read his rights and taken away. It took a lot to upset her into losing her control, her calm, professional demeanor.

"He will not awaken for some time yet." 

And I can't wait to get my hands on you when I do, you SICK FUCK!

*****

Agent Scully?

_____  
End Part One of Three

M: "Before, I could only trust myself. Now I can only trust you."  
The X Files, Little Green Men


	2. I'll Get You My Pretty

*****

Just how far would you go, Agent Scully?

How far?

Agent Scully?

*****

"Ah. What do I want from you? Let us work toward that end. Just how far would you go for your partner, Agent Scully? What would you be willing to do?"

Scully stayed silent, contemplating in her methodical, reasoning manner, he was sure. That's right, Scully. Don't answer. They don't need to know, and I don't _want_ to know.

The voice prodded her. "Agent Mulder will awaken shortly, Agent Scully, and I do wish to have this matter settled before he does. It is vitally urgent that you be completely honest. How far would you go?"

Because you know I can hear her! 

"What do you mean?" Scully's voice seemed huskier than usual. 

He could hear their conversation perfectly. The questions came to him through the ether, the remembered voice from everywhere and nowhere. Her voice was much closer.

"You see, Agent Scully, I have often wondered why you stay with Agent Mulder."

Scully made a choked sound in the back of her throat, and Mulder wished for nothingness. 

"But those things are not quite the whole picture, Agent Scully, are they? There is something else that is driving you. And although your motivations are of interest to me -- the question of 'why' being every bit as intriguing as the question of 'what' -- 'what' is the question I am interested in at the moment."

What things? Doesn't matter. Don't answer! 

She was breathing hard, almost panting. He wished he could at least squeeze her hand in return. His mind insisted on supplying him with a parallel -- that case where he had been paralyzed. The one where they had sniped and snapped at each other the entire time; both too stubborn to back down. That was bad. This was worse. 

"And so, I want to know: How far would you go?"

Oh, God. Tell them nothing! Say you wouldn't do a damn thing for me! Although he had never been much for praying, he started now in earnest.

"How do you know these things about me? What do you _want_?" Her voice was ragged. 

The voice taunted Scully with hidden and secret knowledge, demanding again an answer to the question. 

*****

How far?

How far would you go?

*****

Scully's voice rang out clearly: "Are you asking me if I would give my life for his? If I would die for him?"

"Would you, Agent Scully?" 

Deep in his heart, Mulder knew this answer, and shuddered internally. Scully was opening herself in ways he didn't want to explore.

"Yes, I would." The depth of her loyalty was writ large in her voice.

"Ah. Would you, knowing that if you did so, he might soon take his own life from guilt at your loss?"

Scully lost it, screaming, "Who are you?" 

Scully, I wouldn't. I couldn't do that to you. It wouldn't be right. You would want me to go on. But... I don't know. Maybe I would. I just don't know. 

"Does that matter? I think not, Agent Scully. I think not."

He waited in silence as her grip on his hand tightened even more.

"He will not awaken for a time yet. Although the depth of your devotion is touching, Agent Scully, and quite compelling, you have not yet truly answered my question."

"What more can I tell you? I've already said I would die for him. Isn't that what you wanted to know?" Mulder was surprised as Scully shifted, cradling his head in her lap. Her hands slid through his hair, over and over. She was not a demonstrative person; the only reason she would breach her professional code of "don't touch" was that she didn't know he _was_ aware.

"That was part of the answer I was seeking, yes, but not all. Agent Scully, I know that you are willing to risk your life and your career for your partner. You have already done so on numerous occasions. However, if given the choice, would you take pain that was meant for him?"

"Pain?" Scully paused for a long moment. "Yes, I suppose I would."

"Ah. You are sure? Be certain, Agent Scully. This is the crux of the matter."

I don't want to know this! I don't want to know what I've forced you into saying, into doing for my benefit. 

"You mean that if I answer yes that you're going to torture me? Yes, damn it, I'm sure."

The voice laughed. 

Her fingers were sliding from his hair.

No! Scully, don't leave me!

"That was lovely, my dear. And quite useful. I appreciate your candor. I do hope that we will meet again. Soon."

*****

Agent Scully?

_____  
End Part Two of Three

S: "Will you at least let me go with you?"  
M: "No."  
The X Files, Firewalker


	3. Ruby Slippers

*****

Just how far would you go, Agent Scully?

How far?

Agent Scully?

***** 

Mulder jerked upward into pitch blackness with all his strength and nearly toppled over onto his face. Immediately he turned and reached for Scully, groping until he connected with the silkiness of her blouse. She was still. Too still. But she was breathing, shallow and fast. He slid his hand up until he could feel her pulse at her neck. It was fast and...weak?

"Scully!" His voice was harsh from disuse. He patted around on the floor until he found her suit jacket and covered her with it, then gathered her up into his arms.

"Agent Mulder. I am happy to see you have suffered no ill effect. How nice to see you again."

"Let her go."

"I think not."

"You knew I could hear her. Why?"

"Why does one do anything, Agent Mulder? The choices we make shape us into who we are. Is your lovely partner any different?"

"You sick FUCK!" Mulder exploded.

"Now, now, Agent Mulder. Is that sort of language necessary here? No, I do not believe it is."

"How did you get out?"

"How do you know that I did? There are ways, and there are ways. You and I know each other from times of old. As I am quite sure you overheard, I was curious as to why this lovely woman would be willing to risk so much for you. Career, family, her very life..."

"Enough!" Mulder interjected. "What do you want?"

"Ah. You do care for her. Surprising."

Mulder settled back down on the floor with Scully curled up in his lap. 

"You know you cannot save her."

Mulder stayed stubbornly silent.

"Very well. I will set you both free if you fulfill my conditions. If you do not, I will kill her. Slowly and painfully. You know how."

A master of mind games, but always truthful, Mulder reminded himself. "What conditions?"

"Here is what you must do: Take Agent Scully to the far side of the room. I will provide you with enough illumination to see what you must. On the wall at the far side of the room is a bar. Disrobe her and tie her to the bar."

Mulder was shaking his head. 

"Do as I say, Agent Mulder."

"Is she aware? Can she hear us?"

"Oh, yes. Why bother if she were not? She can hear everything, just as _you_ could hear everything. What do you think of that, my dear Agent Scully?"

Oh, Scully, I'm sorry. So sorry. "No." 

"Agent Mulder. Let her take your pain. As you heard, she is quite willing to bear it. There is wet silk there, beside the bar--"

" _No!_ " Oh, no.

"Do not interrupt. Strip her, tie her, and use the silk. Imagine, Agent Mulder, her cries as you strike her with the silk, her body taut and sweating. It will not mark her so-fair skin. The pain, however," the voice paused, as if savoring the thought, "the pain will be, nonetheless, very intense."

"NO!!"

"Then I will kill her now."

"Let her go. I'll take my own pain!" Mulder rocked Scully slowly, steadily, caressing the cool skin of her cheek.

"Ah. But who would administer it? Not I. And certainly not our lovely Agent Scully."

*****

How far?

How far would you go?

*****

Scully awoke abruptly to the familiar confines of her own apartment, sitting up with a jerk and a gasp. She ached _everywhere_. Surely that didn't really mean... 

She unbuttoned her blouse to look at her skin. No bruises or marks marred the smooth slopes which vanished into her bra. Her shoulders were dusted only with the freckles which were the bane of her existence. Twisting, she turned to look at her answering machine, groaning aloud at the pain which invaded every portion of her body with the movement. The light was blinking. 

On. Off. On. Off. 

She stared at it, mesmerized by its simplicity.

Getting up, she groaned again as fresh pain assaulted her, then pressed the button to play the messages.

*****

"Dana? It's mom. Call me when you get in."

_Beep_

"Agent Scully. Walter Skinner. I want that revised report on my desk tomorrow morning. It damned well better have a better ending than last time."

_Beep_

"Scully, it's me. If you're screening, pick up. Scully? Call me."

_BeepBeepBeep_

*****

Shadows fell long and thin across the hardwood floor, and glass from her favorite crystal vase glittered in the patches of sunlight between. The clock on her VCR read 7:29 a.m.

Drawing the sides of her blouse together, she sank back against the cushions of the couch and pulled the afghan more closely around her neck. You're stiff and sore from sleeping on the couch. That's _all_. 

Her head came up slightly as she sniffed. There was something...

"No." 

A smell. 

" _No_." 

Orange. 

"NO!"

Now that she had identified it, it became overwhelmingly strong, nauseating. 

The scent permeated her clothing. 

Dana Scully clasped her arms around her stomach, shaking her head and rocking.

Somewhere far off, she thought she heard laughter.

*****

Agent Scully?

_____  
End 

S: "Mulder...."  
M: "It's good to put my arms around you."  
The X Files, Terma

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to KL, for helping me to get it right. Thanks, as always, to DP, for beta reading and for being there. Sorry about the long hiatus. Just think of it as practice for this summer... This is for all of you who begged, pleaded, demanded or otherwise encouraged (death threats were a little harsh, weren't they? ) me to write a sequel. You know who you are. 
> 
> And so do I. 
> 
> Oh, and by the way, these stories don't have a damned thing to do with the Wizard of Oz. 
> 
> I would appreciate feedback in any shape or form. So, please, let me know what you think...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Ok, guys and gals, you know the drill... Mulder and Scully don't belong to me. They are the creations and property of Chris Carter, Fox Broadcasting, and 1013 Productions, and have been used without permission. Any characters you don't recognize immediately are mine, mine, mine! I say. And so are the situations, bless my ever twisted little mind.


End file.
